1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a snap-type buckle, and, more particularly, to a buckle used with a shoulder strap of a garment permitting a user to quickly detach the end of the shoulder strap from the buckle so that the strap can be quickly extended and the garment easily removed.
2. Background of the Related Art
Buckles including snaps for adjustably securing a loop of material to itself (such as a shoulder strap on a garmet) have been devised in a variety of configurations. A Snap Fastener Slide Socket, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,923,050 to Carr, is pressed from a single piece of metal and has a plate portion from which is pressed a tubular boss extending first upwardly from the plate portion and then curving outwardly passing through the plate portion so that one portion of the boss is locate at one side of the plate while the other portion is located at the opposite side. The boss is open at its free end and is turned inwardly upon itself at that end to provide a neck-engaging portion for snap fastening engagement with a stud. The boss is preferably divided by slits throughout its length into an equal number of portions which are adapted to expand and contract when engaged with or disengaged from the stud. A disadvantage of the Carr configuration is that it is a relatively complex, time consuming, and expensive article to manufacture (in comparison to the present invention.) Furthermore, because the Snap Fastener Slide Socket is made from sheet metal, it inherently has sharp edges on which a child can easily be cut or scratched. It is also difficult to remove the stud from the buckle portion without eventually tearing the stud from the loop of material.
A Strap Buckle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,538,554 to Ford which is formed as a one-piece molding and includes a base formed with a stud-receiving aperture including a central opening of circular shape and radial communicating slots. The base extends between opposed sidewalls. To fasten the buckle the stud-receiving opening is presented to a nose of a stud and pressure is applied to force the buckle over the nose of the stud until an annular shoulder of the stud snaps over the edges of the circular portion of the stud-receiving opening. A disadvantage of the Ford configuration is that it requires a relatively complex mold to manufacture. Furthermore, the Strap Buckle requires a significant amount of pressure to engage the stud with the buckle because the user must not only engage the stud with the stud-receiving opening, but also force a portion of the loop of material between two upper arms of the buckle. This is particular problematic when the material is stiff, such as when it is canvas or heavy cotton. For this reason it is also difficult to remove the stud from the buckle without eventually tearing the stud from the loop of material.
In view of the above, there is a need for a snap-type buckle that solves the foregoing problems.
The subject invention, described herein below, eliminates the disadvantages exhibited in the prior art. In accordance with an embodiment of the subject invention, a snap-type buckle is disclosed including a buckle portion having a front surface and a rear surface and including an upper eyelet and a lower eyelet for receiving a strap, a recess extending through the rear surface, and a plurality of tabs located proximate the rear surface and extending radially inwardly. A button portion is configured for attachment to the strap and includes a step for engagement with the tabs of the recess. An embodiment of the snap-type buckle includes an aperture in the buckle portion to facilitate removal of the button portion from the buckle portion. Another embodiment of the snap-type buckle includes a spring arm extending across the recess proximate the front surface to facilitate removal of the button portion from the buckle portion.
These and other features of the subject invention will be made more readily apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art from the following detailed description of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.